1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a cooling apparatus for a vehicle, including a device which forcibly sends air to a radiator to increase a heat radiation effect of engine cooling water flowing through the radiator.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an engine cooling apparatus for a vehicle includes a cooling device which is separately provided to cool down an engine heated at a high combustion temperature during operation. The engine cooling apparatus includes a heat sink shield, a ventilation fan, a motor for driving the ventilation fan, and an engine cooling water pump for forcibly circulating cooling water. The engine cooling apparatus forcibly sends air to the radiator so as to reduce the temperature of the cooling water connected to an engine body, thereby maintaining the cooling state of the engine.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the forced circulation cooling apparatus includes a radiator 1, a ventilation fan 2, a water pump (not illustrated), a thermostat 3, and a reservoir tank 5. Radiator 1 passes heated cooling water through a heat sink such that the heated cooling water is contacted with external air, thereby cooling down the heated cooling water. Ventilation fan 2 is installed in the front or rear of radiator 1 and forcibly sends external air toward radiator 1 so as to increase a heat radiation effect. The water pump forcibly circulates the cooling water cooled by radiator 1 into the engine. Thermostat 3 is installed on a circulation path through which the cooling water circulated through the engine is returned toward radiator 1, and maintains the cooling water at an optimal temperature while automatically opened at a predetermined temperature or more and closed at the predetermined temperature or less. Reservoir tank 5 is connected to a radiator overflow pipe 4, and serves to temporarily store overflowing cooling water and supplement cooling water when the amount of cooling water is insufficient.
Since ventilation fan 2 of the cooling apparatus is driven by the power of the engine or a ventilation fan driving motor (not illustrated) which is separately installed, the cooling apparatus may add an extra load to the vehicle, thereby reducing the performance and fuel efficiency of the engine.
Further, the control structure for controlling the drive of the motor, in order to maintain the temperature of the cooling water circulated to the engine to a proper level, has a complicated construction. In addition, the cooling apparatus has fatal flaws which may stop the engine when a malfunction occurs.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.